El sueño hecho realidad
by JoLuRoO
Summary: El sueño del mago, nunca podra cumplirse; el adios esta cerca, dos caminos se tendran qe separar, pero abra algo que pueda arreglar esa despedida... KxF xD ONE SHOT


**Nee aqii de neww con un fic de KxF wooo**

**Esperooo qee les gustee…**

**Y porfaa dejen reviewwss jajajajaja**

**Aclaración…. Los personajes no me pertenecen jajaja son de las famosisisisisisisimasss clampp… qee woo a la destaa con ellas jajajajaja**

**Peroo bueno**

**Aqiii mi fiiickkk jajaja**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Sue****ño Hecho Realidad…**

La luz empezó a agotarse, los dos se encontraban sentados muy cerca, la luna empezaba a nacer y llenarlos de sus rayos plateados, desde sus pies asta la punta de sus bellos cabellos; el silencio reinaba en ese momento, los dos se encontraban callados, solo dejaban que sus mentes vagaran sin rumbo alguno.

La mente del mago empezó a llenarse de aquellos viejos recuerdos en los que convivió con el Ninja, sus grandes experiencias através de los innumerables mundos, sus risas, sus lágrimas, todo.

_Mientras tanto…_

El Ninja pensaba algo muy diferente, estaba a unas cuantas horas, quizás minutos, en separarse de su grupo; habían llegado a su dimensión, estaban en el lugar de Kurogane; esto quería decir el adiós, pero estaría preparado para despedirse de su amigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Este será el día más triste de mi vida_

_Tener que separarme de ti_

_Será el motivo de mi nostalgia_

_Pero hemos de decirnos adiós_

_Porque lo nuestro debe continuar_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los dos se encontraban muy confundidos, ya no se volverían a ver, nunca lograran volver a estar en una batalla juntos, y mucho menos ya no se podrán demostrar aquel sentimiento que ambos sentían, nunca lograran saber si aquello pudo funcionar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Este será el día más doloroso después de tu partida_

_Porque con ella… te llevas la mitad de mi corazón_

_Y mi vida…_

_Será el día mas largo de mi existencia_

_Puesto en las horas restantes_

_Mi mente se dedicara a recordar y pronunciar tu nombre_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Fye… yo…- murmuro Kurogane sin dejar de mirar la belleza de la luna.

-no tienes porque explicar nada- la voz del mago le pareció demasiado agradable en ese momento, -no pasara nada, solo pues…- tomo una bocanada de aire, -solo te echare de menos-

Una lagrima broto del ojo del mago, así demostrando el dolor que sentía al separarse del Ninja, el tenia algo que hacer antes de que el adiós llegara. Algo que había ocultado durante el recorrido de las plumas, algo que le había ocultado al Ninja, sabiendo que se lo pudo decir en muchas oportunidades que tuvo.

_El secreto estaba a punto de revelarse…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Aunque mi amor nunca tenga el premio de tus besos_

_Yo aun te quiero, sin palabras y en secreto_

_Como aman los que sufren y los que quieren en secreto_

_Gracias por los momentos que vivimos juntos_

_Siempre te recordare_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

-Kurogane- tomo un tono serio al hablar

-que- dijo con su típico tono de voz

-yo…- duro un minuto en lograr terminar aquella oración, -yo tengo algo que decirte-

-haber dime-

-yo hace poco tuve un sueño y me gustaría contártelo-

-todo este silencio fue solo para que me contaras un sueño- Kurogane subió de tono, su voz demostraba lo enojado que se encontraba.

-soñé con la persona que mas quiero- ignorando por completo a el Ninja, el solo quería que lo escuchara, -estaba a mi lado, sentados en algún lugar que no conozco…

_Nos logramos meter al sueño de Fye, ahora es como si lo estuviéramos viviendo._

Se encontraban sentados, estaban sentados a la orilla de un puente, sentados el y esa persona a la que quería; todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el choque de el viento contra los árboles, estaban en tranquilidad hasta que algo interrumpió la calma del mago.

Algo sorprendió al mago, alguien había plantado un beso en sus labios; al abrir los ojos Fye logro comprender quien lo estaba besando en ese momento, la persona a la que amaba, con la que siempre quería estar.

-a que se debió eso?- pregunto Fye

-que acaso no te gusto- contesto riéndose entre dientes

-no es eso…- murmuro, -solo que… desde cuando tu…-

-yo siempre te he querido- interrumpió, -solo que…-

_Todo se volvió negro, había concluido el sueño del mago, ahora estábamos de vuelta en la realidad._

-eso es lo que paso Kurogane- dijo Fye, todavía mirando la luna, -pero, lamentablemente todo era un sueño-

_El silencio reino de nuevo_

-y porque me lo querías contar Fye?- pregunto el Ninja

-solo es que… te quería decir que esa persona es… - Fye se quedo callado, y luego prosiguió, - es para mi muy difícil decir esto pero lo tengo que decir, la persona de mi sueño es…-

Fye se había paralizado por completo, el contacto que tubo en ese momento lo dejo helado, alguien tomo su mano, y la puso junto a la suya; para su gran sorpresa, Kurogane había entrelazado su mano con la suya.

-no te preocupes- dijo Kurogane, -yo se quien es esa persona-

-pe..pero-

-jajaja- río Kurogane, -solo queda algo por hacer-

-que aras?- pregunto Fye

-solo tardare un minuto, solo queda demostrar si es cierto que yo también siento lo mismo-

Al término de esas palabras, Kurogane tomo acción y se acerco al rostro del mago, dándole un gran beso el cual el mago no esperaba; su sueño se había hecho realidad, se encontraba besando al Ninja.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ese beso que recibí de ti_

_Es un beso que jamás olvidare_

_Ese beso que me hizo recordar_

_Lo mucho que te quiero amar_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

-creo que este no es el final Fye- dijo Kurogane, -es solo el principio de lo que tanto hemos esperado tu y yo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super megaa woooo**

**Segundoo ficc de KxF waa**

**Esperoo qee les gustee**

**Wooooo lo hice en un solo diiaa Wa**

**Mee llego la inpiraciion**

**Jajajajaja**

**Bueno nos vemos**

**Jajaj adiiiiooozz**

**By: JoLuRoO**


End file.
